Evolutionary Ecology and Eco-Evolutionary Dynamics
Dinsdag 14/01/2020 VM Stoks (mondeling): # Figuur gegeven over pericarp en muntstuk kever (Hoofdstuk: Evolutionary patterns). #* Hier vragen over/ Wat is het zuiden en wat het noorden? Wat wordt er hier weergegeven? Teken een geografische fitnessmosaicding hiervan. Wat is er zichtbaar rechts op de figuur (= coldspot). Waar is de fitness het hoogste? Waar is selectie het hoogste? Etc.. # Figuur over fruitvliegen (Hoofdstuk: Life history evolution) ## Welk experiment wordt er hier uitgevoerd? Wat proberen ze aan te tonen en wat is de conclusie? ## Over welke hypothese gaat het hier? # Paper: Vragen over Einum & Fleming (2000) Nature. "Highly fecund mothers sacrifce offspring survival to maximize fitness" (Hoofdstuk: Life history evolution). Vragen over doel van het onderzoek. Vragen over tabel 1 en figuur 1... De Meester (schriftelijk): # Describe all the possible eco-evo dynamics of exotic species on dispersal, evolution and species sorting? How would you study this? Denk ik... # Sorry, geen idee meer # Antibiotica --> Wat wordt er bedoeld met antibiotic cycling en een woord ivm met veel soorten antibiotica tesamen geven, in functie van antibioticaresistentie tegen te gaan? Dinsdag 15/01/2019 Stoks: flour beatle correlational selection with nonadaptive and maladaptive article highly fecund mothers simpson adaptive landscape for correlated traits Meester community genetics antivaxxing problem exotic species on dispersal, ss, evolution urban research in the light of climate change explain the eco evo sandwich Dinsdag 16/1/2018 Stoks: 1) Figure of inbreeding depression in Drosophila (chapter Life history genetics). On which hypothesis is this experiment based? (Mutation accumulation hypothesis) What could they conclude? 2) Statement: In order to have diffuse coevolution in plants, there must be a genetic correlation between traits involved in resistance to herbivores. Explain. 3) Highly fecund mothers... (article): on what model is this based? Explain table 1 and how they got these selection coefficients. Explain Figure 1: what does this show? What about the mother-offspring conflict? De Meester: 1) Describe all the possible local dynamics of climate change on dispersal, evolution and species sorting? 2) Explain: community genetics. 3) Article Farkas. Maandag 27/01/2017 Stoks: 1) Figure with the 50% immobility on garter snakes (restistance vs. newt toxitiy). Which theory is tested in this experiment? Explain these patterns. (Geographical mosaic of coevolution) 2) Figure of inbreeding depression in Drosophila (chapter Life history genetics). On which hypothesis is this experiment based? (Mutation accumulation hypothesis) What could they conclude? 3) Statement: In order to have diffuse coevolution in plants, there must be a genetic correlation between traits involved in resistance to herbivores. Explain. 4) Highly fecund mothers... (article): on what model is this based? Explain table 1 and how they got these selection coefficients. Explain Figure 1: what does this show? What about the mother-offspring conflict? De Meester: 1) Describe all the possible eco-evo dynamics of exotic species on dispersal, evolution and species sorting? How would you study this? 2) Explain the "eco-evo sandwich" and the effects of global change on this. 3) Explain: community genetics 4) Beck's article (Evolutionary applications): what would one expect in predator-prey dynamics in absence and presence of evolution? Explain the difference. Why is there a change in genes involved in defence in different cycles? - If you were in the group that presented that article you have to do another question: Discuss Darwinian medicine and give some examples. Donderdag 16/06/2016 De Meester: 1) Describe all the possible local dynamics of climate change on dispersal, evolution and species sorting? How would you study this? (morituri te salutant) tip: focus on the first part of the question 2) List all the possibilities in the context of evo-eco dynamics that can results in a constraint of evolution. (idem) 3) What are possible way to counteract antibiotic resistance? (or some thing like that) OR explain high dose refuge strategy. Depends on what your presentation was during the lectures. Stoks: 1) Graph with the 50% mobility of the Gartner Snakes --> give the hypothesis and explain the graph (geographic mosaic of coevolution) 2) Graph with small and large population (of flies) with life longevity (or smth like that) on y-axis. Explain which hypothesis this is related to and why (mutation accumulation hypothesis). 3) Diffuse coevolution requires genetic correlation between the resistance against two herbivores. True or false, explain. (beside rg, there's also beta which is a factor that's influenced by the other herbivore) 4) Article, highly fecund mothers ... --> table + figure are given, explain how they got to the beta and gamma in the table + how does it relate to the model they're trying to prove. Same thing for the figure, what do you see etc. What was the conclusion about intergenerational conflict? Donderdag 19 juni 2014 - NM STOKS 1a mutatie-selectie balans (formule + uitleg) 1b antagonistic pleiotropy hypothesis 2 Figuur van beak depth en beak width (bivariaat) 3a Diffuse coevolutie tussen plant en twee herbivoren genetische correlatie nodig (juist) 3b Hoogste waarden bij interactie krijg je bij een hotspot (fout) 4 Artikel: Highly fecund mothers sacrifice offspring survival to maximize fitness 4a Op welk model gebaseerd (smith en fretwell) 4b Tabel 1: hoe aan de coëfficiënten gekomen en hoe aan het model linken 4c Figuur 1: hoe aan de lijnen gekomen en hoe aan het model linken 4d Wie wint parent offspring conflict (mother) DE MEESTER 1 Vraag met eco evo dynamics te linken aan exotic species 2 Community inheritance 3 Darwinian medicine + cancer 4 High dose refuge strategy Donderdag 20 juni 2013: LDM: 1. De eco-evolutionaire interacties van exoten en hoe te onderzoeken? (vraag was veel langer, maar hier kwam het op neer) 2. Wat is Darwinian medicine en wat zijn de opportuniteiten? (hij wil gewoon een paar voorbeelden) 3. Wat draagt evolutie bij aan het onderzoek naar resistentie bij bacteriën. Wat zijn de mogelijke oplossingen hiervoor? RS: (schriftelijk, normaal mondeling) 1. a) Wat is een co-evolutionaire hotspot? b) Wat is de 'antagonistic pleiotropy hypothesis'? 2. Geef de formule voor de coëfficiënt van linkage disequilibrium en leg uit? 3. Statements: a) Resistentie van planten tegen 2 herbivoren in diffuse co-evolutie. Er is een genetische correlatie tussen de resistentie van de plant en de 2 herbivoren. b) Nonadaptieve evolutie kan als oorzaak een gebrek aan additieve genetische variantie hebben. 4. Discuss paper Franks et al. 2007? (he gives table 1 & figures 2 and 3) a) In what way did they investigate climate change as a selective agent? What are the advantages? (use table 1) b) Was adaptive evolution present? Explain. (use figure 3 & table 1) c) Were the observed results consistent with the predicted results? How can you explain this? (use figure 2 & table 1 & he gives the predicted results) Vrijdag 1 juli 2011 - VM Beide delen zijn mondeling. LDM: # Hoe hebben onze inzichten in eco-evolutionaire dynamieken de manier waarop we naar natuurherstelprojecten kijken veranderd? Hoe zou je deze dynamieken onderzoeken in dit opzicht? (Het was iets in deze aard, ik weet te precieze verwoording niet meer). # Wat is "Community heritability"? # Hoe kan je eco-evolutionaire dynamieken toepassen bij vaccinatie of pestcontrole? (Dit zijn twee onderwerpen waarin we over de les een presentatie moesten geven. Degenen die de presentatie gaven over vaccinatie moesten de pestcontrole beantwoorden en andersom). RS: # Wat is mutation accumulation hypothesis? # Wat is cubic spline? # Vrouwtjes leggen grotere eieren op gastheer wanneer er metaal pollutie is? (Juist/fout + motivatie) # Correlationele selectie kan leiden tot linkage disequilibrium? (Juist/fout + motivatie) # Figuur uitleggen uit cursus: die van adaptive landscape met de verschillende oriëntatie van G-matrices. # Tekst bespreken: Imbalance of predator and prey armament (Toju & Sota) * Is er een geographical structured imbalance? Hoe werd dit bepaald (experimenteel en statistisch)? * Is er een latitudinale gradiënt in selectie op pericarp dikte? Hoe werd dit bepaald (experimenteel en statistisch)? * Is er een bewijs voor een geographic mosaic of coevolution?